


Waking Up Dead

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, October Gabriel Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: It was just an ordinary Halloween party, right? *donald trump voice* WRONG! (Also I've never written a fic like this and I haven't written a fic in a while, so if it's bad don't judge lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As per the usual my fic's title is also a song. That song is Waking Up Dead by Phish!

"Do you think he would say yes if I asked," you asked Dean, trying to make it casual. 

"I mean it's worth a try. Does someone have a crush on a certain archangel?" Dean asked teasingly. 

"Of course not! He's one of my best friends and I need a date to this Halloween party!" you lied. 

The truth is you did like Gabe. You liked Gabe a whole lot. You guys hung out a lot, but you believed that he saw you as more of a little sister. 

"Why don't you take me as your date? You know you need some quality time with your big brother," Dean said. 

"Yeah I do need some quality time with Sam. Thanks for reminding me." 

"I am so deeply offended," Dean said sarcastically. 

"Yeah yeah. Well, I gotta run. I have an archangel to summon." 

"Good luck with you boyfriend," Dean called after you. 

~~~ 

You went to your room and prayed for Gabriel. Within a few seconds you heard wings flapping behind you and turned around to see him leaning against your door frame with a lollipop in his mouth. 

"What's up, sugar?" he asked with the lollipop still in his mouth. 

"Not much. I actually got you here to invite you to a party." 

"A party? Like one with girls and booze?" 

"I see I've peaked your interest. Yeah, some old college friends of mine are throwing a party and invited me. The only thing is it's a costume party and I need a date." 

"So... Girls?" 

"Check," you said as you rolled your eyes. 

"And booze?" 

"Check." 

"I'll be there. When is it?" 

"It's on Halloween. When did you think it would be?" you said dryly. 

"Good point. See ya then. And don't worry about the costumes," he said with a wink. 

~~ HALLOWEEN NIGHT~~ 

You checked your watch.  _Where the hell is Gabe?_

"I'm right here sugar." 

You jumped. He always popped in and you hated it. 

"Gabe what the fuck, man?" you said angrily, but couldn't help but smile when you saw his costume. 

He was dressed in an angel outfit. This  _archangel_ was dressed like a Hallmark card. 

"You like it? I made it myself! Or well... I materialized it myself." 

"I think all your missing is the harp," you laughed, admiring his cardboard halo and wings. "Does it even count as a costume if you're already an angel?" 

"Well, I don't normally have my wings on display, except for when I want to appear "angelic," so I really feel like it should count as a costume," he said in a serious tone. 

"Fair enough. Where's my costume?" 

"I'm glad you asked," Gabe grinned, snapping his fingers. 

In the blink of an eye you were dressed in tight jeans, a red shirt, a black leather jacket, and some devil horns. 

"I figured it would be embarrassing for us both to be angels. I mean at the same party? Girl are you crazy," Gabe said in a sassy voice. 

"I think I got the better end of the deal because I look pretty hot in this outfit," you said while looking in the mirror. 

"I have to admit, (y/n), you clean up good!" 

"Thanks! Shall we, then?" 

~~ 

Gabe zapped you guys outside the house where the party was. When you guys walked in, it was pretty crowded. One thing that you noticed is that everyone was dressed like a stereotypical monster. No Harley Quinns or Beetlejuices, but a sea of vampires, werewolves, you name it. As soon as you walked in, Gabriel grabbed your arm and pulled you away from people. 

"These aren't people, (y/n)," Gabe whispered. 

"What do you mean? I know most of these people." 

"I mean they are their costumes." 

When he said that, a "vampire" came over to him and threw a lighter on the ground. A circle of holy oil ignited around the two of you. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A real life archangel," the vampire said. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" you spoke up. 

"Allow me to explain because, frankly, you seem a little slow. I tricked you into coming here. Back when we were in college you tried to hide the fact that you were a hunter, but I found out. I mean hell, your brothers are practically famous. I figured you had some connections and this angel of yours is perfect for what we need," the vamp said, motioning to the other monsters. 

"I don't care what you want because I'm an archangel. Sure you trapped me with holy oil but once I get out of it, I can poof you all to purgatory, amigos," Gabe said. 

The vampire, seeming like the head of this whole operation, pointed to you. When he did two of the werewolves came and pulled you from the holy oil ring. 

"Kill her, she's no use to me now that I've got him," he said. 

The werewolves took you back into the kitchen. One held you back while the other grabbed a butcher knife. You weren't about to go down without a fight. You headbutted the werewolf that was holding you, surprising him. After a series of punches and kicks, he was losing. You turned your attention to the knife wielding one. A well placed kick made him just startled enough so you could grab the knife. Without hesitation, you plunged the knife into his heart. Thankfully for you, it was a silver knife. After a struggle, you did the same to the other werewolf. Now all you had to do was sneak back to Gabriel and break the ring of holy oil. 

It was then that you got an idea. You stole the costume from a werewolf and coated yourself in his blood so the others wouldn't smell you. You walked back in unnoticed. You spotted a large punch bowl in the room. You saw the opportunity and quickly grabbed it and doused the holy oil. Before the others could react, Gabe had indeed poofed them all to purgatory. 

"Can we get out of here? I just want to go home," you said to Gabe, your voice cracking. 

Gabe zapped you back to the bunker. He could see that you were pretty shaken up. 

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" Gabe asked softly. 

"I just feel so bad for putting you in danger like that. I don't know how I didn't realize what they were," you said, a tear running down your face. 

"Hey, it's okay. I can assure you that there could've been worse outcomes to this situation. And honestly when they took you back I wasn't sure..." Gabe trailed off. 

"I thought for sure those were my last moments. And all I wanted to do was spend them with you," you admitted. 

"I realized when that happened how much you mean to me, (y/n). I feel like we're more than just best friends and I can't believe it took me so long to realize it." 

You pulled him into a deep kiss. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. 


End file.
